


Questionable Tendencies

by etherrealoblivion



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Issues, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherrealoblivion/pseuds/etherrealoblivion
Summary: After Garak is especially perplexing one lunch, Julian endeavors to find out more about Cardassian mating habits.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Questionable Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! this fic contains possibly triggering issues with consent. if this could be triggering to you, please do not read. !!!!

The Replimat was nearly empty due to a Bajoran celebration in Quark's. Nevertheless, voices remained muffled over the distant sound of joy and ceremony. All voices, that is, except for Julian Bashir’s.

"You read an Earth novel that I didn't recommend?" Julian scoffed, setting down his fork in surprise. "I believe this is the first time that's ever happened. Ah, no," he spoke as Garak began to protest, " _ Goodnight Moon _ does not count."

"I beg to differ. The author made clever puns on each page while sneaking in a delightful subliminal message about the dangers of the night. I found that book quite invigorating. However, I must say that my most recent find has brought my interest in earth literature to a whole new level."

"Well, it must be good to be compared to  _ Goodnight Moon _ ," Julian said as he shot Garak a cheeky smile to which the tailor sighed.

"Despite your teasing, you are quite correct. It's a more recent book than we usually discuss and in a slightly different genre. It's called,  _ Call Me By Your Name _ . Are you familiar?"

Julian laughed softly, taking another bite of salad to stall a bit. It was true, he had heard of the book; in fact, he'd read it several times when he was a hormonal teenager. It had even been a running joke among his friends due to the rather controversial fame of the book, never mind the risqué content it held. But he wasn't about to mention that Garak's new favorite book happened to be the one that helped him discover his sexuality.

"Yes, I know of it." Julian coughed. "Really? That book? Out of everything I've recommended to you, that's the one you show interest in? I must admit it's a little out of character."

Garak hummed. "I suppose you could say that. I would counter with the fact that the book itself seems out of character of the consistencies of human writing."

"How so?"

"Oh, come now, Doctor," Garak chuckled. "You simply cannot expect me to believe that Humans regard  _ that _ book as everyday literature? It's so unlike everything else I've ever read. One might suspect a Cardassian wrote it."

"What?" Now Julian was really confused. "Now, hang on a moment. All the Cardassian books I've read had some strange moral about the unquestionable authority of the state! Not one was about an adolescent boy with a messed up sense of love!"

Across from him, Garak had opened his mouth to counter Julian's argument, and then closed it, a shocked look on his face. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, looking rather like a fish out of water. Julian had never seen Garak at a loss for words before.

When he finally had composed himself, Garak said, "My dear doctor, you must forgive me but I believe I may have missed something. What exactly is this book about to you?"

Julian went to explain, but then he heard the unsureness behind the question Garak was asking. Instead, he countered, "What is it about to  _ you _ ?"

Sitting a little straighter in his chair, Garak responded, "It's an intricate love story of two people that are far too trusting and get hurt for it. A bit like that  _ Romeo and Juliet _ story that you subjected upon me. Although I will say, I liked this one quite a bit more."

"You  _ hated _ Shakespeare! What makes this story better?"

"Why the characters of course! Is it not meant to be…."

Garak trailed off and Julian perked up. A lot of firsts were coming to light in this conversation and they still had nearly a whole hour of lunch left.

"Meant to be what?" Julian prompted.

"Doctor," Garak sighed impatiently. "I was under the impression that the book was what I think most species call an erotic novel. Am I mistaken?"

Julian dropped his fork. Spluttering his way through an explanation, he said, "Well, it's certainly not a wholesome book. But, well, um, it's not exactly outright smut either."

"Ah," Garak seemed to realize something. 

There was a short silence in which neither of them spoke.

"Oh, I  _ am _ sorry, Doctor," Garak said, putting down his utensils and leaning forward on his elbows. "Allow me to explain. You see, Cardassians are far more…  _ reserved _ than humans when it comes to romance and relationships. Even in our literature, you rarely read more than a kiss between two characters — and they are  _ always _ husband and wife. Intimacy is a strictly private matter in Cardassian society and does not show up in entertainment."

Julian snorted. "It sounds rather prudish to me. And no doubt exaggerated. C'mon, surely some sort of  _ erotic _ entertainment exists? What, you don't have porn or anything?"

His stomach did a flip in the turn the conversation was taking, but he barrelled along nevertheless. When one was friends with someone like Garak, they took every advantage they could get. Surprise was frequently on Julian's side.

"Porn?" Garak asked a little too loud for the Replimat so Julian shushed him quickly.

“Yeah, you know…  _ Ahem _ . Um. Videos or books of people… you know… copulating vigorously.”

Garak scales darkened in a blush and he sat rigid in his chair. For a while, Julian thought he might have crossed the line. Then:

“No, doctor. No such form of… media exists on Cardassia. And even if it did, no one would be caught dead partaking in it. I find it fascinating how… open humans are with their secrets. They don’t seem to find anything wrong with exposing the depths of their soul to the universe, sharing their bodies openly.”

“Well, not all humans are into that whole exhibitionist thing. Most people prefer privacy in that circumstance.”

“So why do they make videos to distribute?”

“Well…. Sex is a need. A necessity. And when someone doesn’t have a partner to fill that need, they find another means to achieve it.”

“Yes, I’m familiar with the concept of self-pleasure, of course. I just cannot understand how watching videos of other people contributes to your own desires.”

“You can find anything you like when it comes to porn,” Julian said, abandoning his bashfulness and powered by unbidden confidence. “Say what you want about humans, but we sure know how to please.”

“Yes. It seems that way in every aspect but literature.”

“Yeah hold on, you never actually said why you liked the book so much! I mean it must’ve been more than the characters.”

Garak considered this, glancing at Julian ever so often with a careful expression on his face.

Finally, in a hushed voice, Garak leaned forward minutely and began, "There are many aspects of Cardassian relationships that involve things humans would turn a distasteful eye towards. It is for this reason that I am inclined to avoid such topics."

He sat back, taking a long sip from his raktajino. Julian gaped at him all the while. How could he drop it just like that? Garak was a master of misdirection and Julian knew this. If he'd really wanted to avoid the topic, he would have elegantly non-sequitored his way into a discussion of something else. No, Garak was attempting to provoke Julian for reasons he was unaware of but that he intended to find out.

Very well. If Garak wanted to be provoked, Julian could be more provocative than the tailor could handle.

"So it's the relationship dynamic between the characters in the story?" He pressed on, fully aware that arguments between them only fueled Garak's amusement. "I'm sorry but the dynamic of that book is horrible! It's a young boy who isn't sure of himself corrupted by an older man who gains his trust to use him for his own selfish desires! It's not even consensual once you take his age into account."

"Doctor, if the characters you just described had been Cardassians, the book would have been outlawed on my homeworld along with all the other erotic media."

" _ What?" _ Julian scoffed. "You can’t be serious, Garak."

"No, you misunderstand," he insisted. "It isn't the ages of the characters at all — why, they could be forty and fifty for all I care. No, it's the power dynamic between the two that makes for an entirely stimulating read."

Julian's heart was beating fast. Beneath the table, his leg bounced with condensed energy and he was grateful for the cover of the table between his crotch and the rest of the Replimat. How had this conversation turned so drastically?

"The power dynamic?" Julian asked, feigning affront. "So, what, Cardassians enjoy it when their lovers can't fight back? That's—"

"—Not at all, dear doctor. Quite the opposite actually." Garak lowered his voice and leaned in once again. Julian found himself unconsciously mirroring the movement, bringing the two of them inches apart. "Cardassians are hardwired to argue and bicker to stimulate the pleasure center of our brains. The same goes for mating rituals. A companion that accepts the situation easily is no fun."

"You make it sound as though they don't have a choice," Julian said with a scoff. Then, after Garak didn't respond: "Come on, Garak. I'm a doctor, I should know how Cardassian courtship works strictly for the medical aspect of it."

Julian hoped Garak wouldn't push the issue from the shallow depths beyond the answers Julian could come up with.

Thankfully, Garak just leaned back and stirred the  _ cha'kya _ on his plate contemplatively. Seemingly coming to a decision about something, he spoke again.

"It isn't something we talk about…. Not just to other species, mind you, but even amongst ourselves. When we stare at it in the face, the reality of it becomes too shameful, so we do what we must. We repress the tendencies deep down where they can't hurt anyone and only engage in them for serious relationships. Say, don't you have a patient to get to by now?"

"What sort of tendencies, Garak?" Julian asked, purposefully ignoring the last question. 

"It is thirteen hundred hours, Doctor. I think we should conclude our lunch."

"What tendencies?"

"But, since you continue to insist I push past my comfort zone in matters of sharing, you'd be amenable to a later discussion? Perhaps, dinner?"

Julian sat back as Garak stood, stifling a gasp as his lunch partner suddenly towered over him.

"D-dinner sounds good, great… Yeah, um. Oh, I've got dinner with Miles tonight. Tomorrow okay?"

"Tomorrow is excellent. And make it twenty-one hundred. I'll see you then. Oh," Garak’s face broke out in a reptilian smile. “You asked ‘what tendencies?’”

“I—I asked, yes, um. Yeah?”

In a split second, Garak leaned in close to Julian’s ear, exhaling a small breath that sent a shudder through the doctor as he spoke.

“ Cardassians enjoy a good fight.”

He was gone before Julian could process any of it.

* * *

Julian had dinner with Miles. If three full bottles of Romulan ale split between two men who'd barely eaten a bread roll could in fact be considered dinner.

Several drinking songs and sad rants about Keiko aside, the two were very companionable and discussed the events of the day with clarity.

And then Miles steered the conversation toward Garak, unaware of how enthusiastically Julian would take the wheel.

"Garak!" Julian shouted. "What's wrong with him?!"

"He's a Cardassian," Miles scoffed.

"No, not that. He's all 'Doctor, come have lunch, doctor come try on clothes, doctor what did you think of that book I lent you?' And it’s like he’s not even listening to me when I talk! It's insufferable. And he argues with me  _ constantly! _ It's painstaking trying to hold a conversation with him."

Miles set down the bottle he'd been drinking from, fixing Julian with a dull stare.

"What?"

Julian furrowed his brow. " _ What _ , what?"

Miles frowned, looking into the distance as his mind struggled to catch up. "You argue with Garak?"

"Yes! That's what I've been saying. And the worst part is, it's like he's trying to get me to argue with him. He's always trying to figure out my opinion and then take the opposite stance, it just gets me so riled."

Miles snorted, nearly dropping the bottle onto the floor. Instead, he leaned back and sprawled out on the floor himself, stretching his limbs out as giggles burst from his lips.

"What?" Julian demanded. "Why are you laughing now?"

"You argue with Garak!"

"Yes?"

"Garak's a Cardassian!"

"Yes!"

And then Miles burst into another fit of giggles, clutching his sides as Julian whined for answers.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Miles finally said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "It's just that, you remember that scientist, Gilora Rejal? She argued with me every time we talked. After a few days, it started to get really annoying. Then she told me she thought I was flirting with her. Know why?"

Julian shook his head, far too drunk to lend any brainpower to figuring it out. Miles leaned in to whisper with a smirk:

"Cardassians flirt by arguing."

Julian froze. Even with the alcohol in his system, it didn't take long for his genetically engineered brain to catch up. It all fit: the lingering touches, the lengthy stares, the heat in his eyes. All this time Garak had been flirting with him. When he really considered it, he supposed he knew on some subconscious level. He'd chalked it up to a cultural difference, purposefully ignorant of the behavior of other Cardassians he'd seen.

Still, a glimmer of doubt snuck its way in as always. Perhaps Miles was wrong and Julian's disastrous naivete had gotten the best of him yet again. He did tend to turn a drop to an ocean alarmingly quickly on his own. Usually, it was O'Brien who helped rein him in. Keep him from getting ahead of himself.

Maybe he needed Miles after all.

"Flirting might be a strong word," Miles backtracked, clearly worried about the long time Julian had been silent. "More like… express affection."

The clarification was nice, but it was the opposite direction Julian wanted to go. His own feelings for Garak were nothing short of a mystery to him. Try as he might, there was no stopping the feeling of disappointment taking hold in the pit of his stomach.

Desperate to get somewhere, he said, "There was something he said today. I wasn't sure if…"

"If…?" 

"Just, he's not… he was talking about Cardassian mating rituals and when I asked him about—"

"Woah!" Miles interrupted, sitting up far too quickly and waving his hands wildly. "Woah, woah,  _ woah! _ Garak was talking to you about Cardassian sex?"

"No!" Julian yelped, "No he was telling me about… relationships, Cardassian relationships. Actually, he only started on it because I asked him to. But, but that's not the point, okay? After I asked him about it, he got all weird and intro—intro _ spestive _ —introspective and talked about inclinations or something."

"What sort of inclations—inclinations?"

"He wudna tell me!"

"Well, d'you  _ want _ him to tell you?"

"No!" Julian said, and he knew that in a way he meant it wholeheartedly, but silently, he left out the shuddering conclusion of the sentence. 

' _ I want him to show me _ .'

* * *

Once the realization that Julian did indeed want more from Garak than the thinly veiled flirtation and friendly conversation they currently held finally hit him in full, Julian found himself considering everything that could possibly go wrong between now and 2100 hours.

Maybe Garak would cancel their dinner. Maybe Jem'Hadar would attack the station. Maybe Julian would chicken out.

But, as it happened, the day passed relatively catastrophe-free. A couple of Bajorans came in with symptoms of a flu. He was able to diagnose and distribute treatment within an hour. The whole time, in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think this was the universe's way of telling him 'go ahead'.

He got off work at 1700 hours and decided to stop by Quarks for a quick pick-me-up. The bar was always a good place to unwind after work.

But before he entered the bar, a thought occurred to him. Who was the only being on Deep Space Nine with inside information about the Cardassians other than Garak? The very same being whose security office Julian was standing outside right now.

Without further thought, he stepped inside.

From the other side of the desk, Constable Odo swiveled around, a look of small surprise on his face.

"May I help you, Doctor?"

"Erm, yes, actually. Do you mind if I…?" He gestured to the chair opposite Odo.

"By all means."

"Thanks." He sat. "I was wondering, see, I'm doing a paper on how the different mating practices affect the social and medical dynamics of different species."

"Interesting," said Odo.

"Yes, and you see, I'm trying to include a chapter on all the species that live on the station, but there's one I'm having trouble with."

Odo smiled gently. "I believe I understand. Let me say, while I do see the appeal that you give off to other humanoids I'm really not interested in—"

"No! No, no, no, no,  _ no _ . I'm talking about Cardassians!  _ Not _ Changelings. Cardassians. And I-I really am writing a— a paper on… on… yeah."

"Ah, I see," Odo nodded. "My apologies."

"Not at all," Julian said with a weak laugh, attempting to diffuse the tension. Then, when Odo made no move to speak, he went on, "Um so, I was wondering if I could ask you some questions about Cardassian mating practices? I don't mean to be indelicate but you were an insider to them for most of the occupation. You know more about the intricacies of their social dynamics than anyone."

Odo pressed his fingertips together, sitting back a bit and looking away as though deep in thought.

"I'm not sure exactly how I can help."

"Oh, anything you can tell me is greatly appreciated."

"Hmm…. As you know I worked for the Cardassians for a long time. Far too long. In that time I did come to know certain things about their species' inclinations they weren't too keen on sharing with others."

Julian nearly jumped at the word 'inclinations'. Odo went on.

"I'm sure the rumors you've heard about Cardassian officials taking Bajoran women captive as…  _ comfort _ slaves speak for themselves."

Julian nodded solemnly. "Yes, but that surely can't be total Cardassian nature can it?"

"In a way," Odo hedged. "You see, above all else, Cardassian enjoy debate. They enjoy arguments and confrontation. Such… proclivities do not disappear in their sexual life."

The challenge of keeping a passive, professional face nearly took Julian's focus away from the words themselves. But suddenly, Odo let out a low rumble reminiscent of a growl that made Julian startle.

As he went on, there was disgust and hatred badly covered within the bite of Odo's voice.

"I remember a conversation I heard between two Guls once. It's stuck with me ever since. They were talking about how before the occupation, there was no word in Kardasi for rape. Nor one for consent. Before interacting with other races, they considered coercion and force a customary part of mating…. Actually, even after interacting with the Bajorans, their customs remained the same."

"So, what, on their home planet they just go around raping each other?" Julian couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“I’m sure to humans and Bajorans the idea of forcing someone into sexual submission can be… revolting. Hmph. Even to a Changeling, it is difficult to digest. But I assure you, Cardassians find it all perfectly natural. In fact, they believe sex would be useless without it.”

“‘It?’”

Odo smiled but it was hollow. Julian took a moment to appreciate what Odo had had to go through for all those years. 

“Without a partner that puts up a fight.”

* * *

Julian left Odo's office the minute he’d gotten what he needed. As he walked back to his quarters, everything began to fit into place. Garak’s secretive demeanor, his unwillingness to speak about Cardassian mating, his reaction to the book. 

The more Julian considered it the more sense it made. Garak was not a usual Cardassian. He was able to see the error in his ways when necessary. Being on the station was hell for him, this, Julian had known. He just hadn’t known how much. 

Oh god, Garak must have been terrified someone would find out. Especially when Julian had started asking him about it. 

Well, he's got nothing to worry about, Julian thought. And, upon analyzing that thought, he found it to be true. Sure, in the future he'd be a little more wary of Cardassian flirting, but he knew deep down on a different level that he was  _ not _ afraid of Garak. Or disgusted by him. Or angry at him. Or any negative emotions at all towards the tailor.

Julian stopped short in the corridor as he finally realized why. And the reason scared him more than Garak ever could.

He  _ wanted _ Garak. Worse still, he wanted to fight Garak as the older man held him down and forced him to submit, bending Julian to his every whim. 

Breathing harshly, Julian ducked into an alcove and closed his eyes, pulling great breaths of air into his lungs to calm him down. His heart rate slowed after a moment and Julian cringed at the pressure of his pants against his cock. When had he gotten an erection? Something was seriously wrong with him. 

But he knew there was a deeper level to it than that. Ever since he hit puberty, he knew he was different. He'd chalked it up to the genetic alterations. But it went beyond that. There was no one who could outfight him. No one who could outthink him. No one who could outrun him. In Garak, he now realized, he had found all three of those things. And he couldn't be happier about it.

At that moment, in that dark alcove with only his thoughts, Julian made a decision. 

He was going to be early for dinner.

* * *

_ Tap, tap, tap. _

The door slid open instantly and a lovely aroma hit his nose before he even stepped foot into the room.

Garak stood, an apron around his waist and a struck look on his face. 

“Hello,” Julian said, smiling. “Sorry, I know I’m early….”

Garak shook himself out of his daze and smiled slowly. “No, it’s quite alright.” Then, after a silence,

“Ah! Come in, come in,” said Garak, enthusiastically shuffling Julian into the warmth of his quarters. 

They were surprisingly decorated in the sense that they were decorated at all, which in itself was surprising enough to comment on. Julian had imagined Garak to be a strictly functional man when it came to his living space. A small smile graced his face at the fact that, like all other aspects Garak took part in, his quarters were just as lively as the man himself.

“I was just about to start cooking, Doctor, I hope you don’t mind.”

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you first."

Garak turned around, his mouth in a small 'o' the way it always was when he was intrigued. He led Julian to the couch and sat across from him.

Clasping his hands together, Julian floundered. He wasn't sure exactly where to begin. In his heart and his mind, he knew what he wanted, he just couldn't get his body or mouth to play along. Tonight, he had one goal. To instigate Garak until he was taken. And Julian was ready to put up the fight of a lifetime.

The problem now was, he didn't know how to make Garak come onto him in the first place. Oh well, actions spoke louder than words. But in this case, both would do.

He stood abruptly, throwing his hands in the air, desperately trying to come up with something to be angry about.

"Every time I give you a book, you hate it!" A lame attempt but Garak looked shocked enough. Julian ran with it. "And when I disagree with the books you give me, you act like it's some big affront!"

"Well, perhaps you simply need to refine your taste for literature. Thankfully, I know some wonderfully mediocre Terran novels with which to cleanse your palate."

"Oh, I suppose Cardassians are better at writing along with everything else?"

"Not better…. Just more… realistic."

Jackpot.

"Realistic? In the sense that the government is always spying on you? Because there  _ totally _ aren't any Terran novels about that. No, only  _ totally _ fake things like space travel and aliens and love! Cardassians wouldn't know a love story if it bit them in the ass!"

"I assure you, there are some compelling tales of marriage I could introduce you to, many of which—"

"—I'm not talking about marriage!" Julian shouted, aghast that he was able to steer the conversation this way so quickly. "I'm talking about  _ love _ ! And everything that it includes. The ups, the downs, the hot steamy sex. I know for a fact thanks to you that if a book contained so much as a handjob, Cardassians everywhere would swoon."

"That is not entirely true, Doctor. While few books are published in those matters, they do exist."

"Oh?" Julian said, intrigued. "And what are they about? Very modest despite the illicit nature, I'll bet. The characters must be as stiff as Vulcans, carefully touching each other and asking permission again and again until—"

"—Your assumptions are entirely wrong… Oh doctor, if only you knew…."

Garak had taken a step closer and Julian could feel the heat of the tension in the air.

"Knew what?" he pressed, stepping even closer. He tried not to let his surprise show when Garak took a hurried step back toward the wall, fear in his face. Julian went on, a bite in his voice. "Knew that your whole race is weak? Knew that you only have sex to procreate? Knew you can probably barely get it up without help? Knew how Cardassians can't even  _ fuck _ properly?"

With a thump, Garak's back hit the wall and then the room spun. Wait, no…. It wasn't Garak that was pressed against the wall, it was Julian. There was a strong grey forearm across his chest and a hand splayed out on the wall next to his head. Garak's face was inches from his, his breath coming sharply in warm exhales that ghosted across Julian's cheek.

Yes! Julian's heart leaped in delight. This is exactly what he wanted. He just needed to push a little further.

"What are you gonna do?" he spat. "Hurt me?" He scoffed. "I don't think you could if you tried."

Julian braced himself for the first blow, but none came. Instead, Garak shot himself across the room with remarkable speed and turned his back on him.

"Go," Garak grunted behind clenched teeth. " _ Leave!" _

Julian jumped at the shout, but he stood his ground. The Cardassian's resolve was wearing. One more push ought to do it.

"Why should I? I'm not scared of you."

Garak's spine slowly straightened, bringing himself to his full height. A chill went through Julian as he turned around, struck by Garak's eyes, nearly black from dilation. His mouth was slightly open and a small hiss emanated from it. Slowly, as if trying not to scare away his prey, Garak crept closer.

"Perhaps," he spoke with a voice made from silk and spines; soft but with a hidden deadly bite, "you should be afraid, doctor."

"Why's that?" Julian asked, tilting his chin up as Garak crowded him back against the wall.

Their eyes never broke contact, not even as Garak hovered his hands over Julian's shoulders and neck. Then Julian saw it. The sad shame behind Garak's eyes. The thought that Julian really didn't want him. That Julian wasn't just playing along. Such thoughts had to be abolished, and fast.

"I can handle you, Garak." He removed the anger from his voice and quirked his brows ever so slightly as he said it, hoping the other man would catch on to what he meant.

"Doctor," Garak broke the eye contact, dropping his head just shy of resting on Julian's shoulder. "You don't know what you're doing. You have to stop this…  _ whatever _ this is. And leave."

Fine, Julian was hoping it wouldn't have to go this far. But there was one last stop he could pull out.

"Coward."

There was a soft gasp and claws sank into his hips. Julian's back slid up the wall and he yelped at the feeling of teeth sinking into his neck. Instinctually, his hands went to Garak's back, intending to pull him close and moan at the contact…. But that wasn't the game.

So instead, Julian squirmed as enticingly as he could and yelped, "Get off of me!"

The hands at his hips clutched tighter for a split second and a moan reverberated through his neck. And then, as quick as it had come, the heat was gone and Garak was three steps away, looking horrified with himself.

"I'm…" his voice was so small. "I'm… so sorry…. I didn't… I'll understand if you wish to report this to Constable Odo.

"No, Garak." Julian was so frustrated and yet somehow relieved. Relieved that it took quite a bit to get Garak to lose control. Frustrated that he hadn't made it happen yet. 

After some consideration, he realized it might not be the best for Garak to actually believe he was hurting him. So, knowing the tailor would pick up his cues, he continued the game.

"I knew you wouldn't take what you wanted. For a Cardassian, you're so… restrained. It's rather disappointing, honestly."

Garak's mouth dropped a fraction, then understanding set into his eyes. With a hint of unsureness, he approached again.

"I assure you, doctor. I can take whatever I please. Surely, you know that by now." His hands slammed into the wall on either side of Julian's head, making him jump. "The question now becomes: what are you willing to give?"

Julian took a shuddering breath. Garak had picked up the gauntlet and accepted his challenge. Now he just needed to make sure the terms were clear.

"I'm not  _ giving _ you anything," Julian whispered, practically purring. One of his hands slowly stroked up the front of Garak's tunic, sliding up to his neck and carefully stroking the ridges there. Garak took a deep breath. Julian pulled him close, brought his lips to his ear, and said, "You'll just have to _ take _ it."

Then, with all his might, he shoved Garak back as far as he could and took off. Only not towards the door, but towards the kitchen. His heart beat fast as he rounded the corner, listening to the quick pound of following footsteps. 

Before he could place himself with the kitchen island between him and Garak, strong hands found his hips and yanked him backward against a hard body. Julian shrieked as he was lifted from the ground into strong arms which, despite his strength, he could not wriggle free from. His excitement peaked and as he was thrown down onto a remarkably soft bed, Garak hovering over him with a dark look in his eye, Julian realized just how much he truly wanted this.

Not to mention the erection straining against his uniform.

"Let me go." Julian's voice was small but his eyes were fierce. Garak recoiled a bit with the words but Julian could see the arousal in his eyes flare. Yet doubt was still holding him back.

Julian needed to break the illusion if only for a second.

His hands snaked around Garak's neck, pulling him down sharply to whisper in his ear. "If I really want you to stop, I'll say  _ ketracel _ ."

Then he shoved him away, pleased at the shocked smile on Garak's face. Bringing back his frightened demeanor, Julian squealed, "Let me up! Now!"

His wrists were suddenly pinned far above his head by strong Cardassian arms. The movement forced his chest forward and bent his back in a lovely bow. Julian continued to fight the grip but Garak was too strong. His mouth roamed Julian's chest, slowly making its way up to the long, smooth line of his neck. 

"Ah!" Julian grunted, trying to suppress his moans at the glorious pleasure that was coursing through him. He wanted Garak to take him so badly he couldn't even pretend he didn't.

A soft chuckle reverberated on his clavicle. "Look at you," Garak's voice was deeper than Julian had ever heard it, tinged with excitement. "I've barely touched you and you're already so desperate for me. Why don't we dispense with the theatrics. I  _ will _ have you. It's just a matter of when."

Julian moaned freely, arching his back up into Garak's embrace. But there was still a game to be played.

"Fuck you."

"That is the general idea, doctor. Although, let me assure you, you will be on the receiving end. I wonder how much of me you can take."

"Get the fuck off of me!"

"Shh…" Garak whispered, making Julian whimper at the hot breath at his throat. "Don't waste your words, darling. You are already mine. Nothing you can say now will change that.

"Please…"

"Good! That's a bit better, isn't it?" Garak said, placing small bites up the side of Julian's neck. "Please, what?"

"Please let me go," Julian said, as if reading from a script. The words were distant and he knew somehow that they should be wrong. That Garak's reaction to them shouldn't be the rumbling hiss against his skin and the cant of hips against his. 

But then why did it feel so right?

"Please," Julian went on, throwing himself into the role. "I won't submit to you. I won't be a dirty whore that begs you to fuck him. I'm not gonna say yes to anything you ask. So if you want to fuck me, you're gonna have to fight me."

Garak pulled back yet again. Julian was getting a bit annoyed by the continuous looks of surprise and worry. He'd established a safeword, he'd made it clear they were playing a game. Now Garak just had to trust him.

And that was the strange bit of all of this. Julian trusted Garak. He knew that deep in his core. But this game required Garak to trust Julian enough to stop him if he needed to.

With a dip of his eyebrows that only a fully trained Cardassian spy would recognize, Julian nodded. Garak relaxed a bit and went back to assaulting Julian's neck.

"If you insist," he purred.

In a blur of rips and hands, Julian's uniform was stripped from his body, all with his hands still pinned above his head. He shrieked again, hoping to signify outrage rather than pleasure.

Garak reached down and palmed his cock through his underwear. Julian gasped as the infuriating pressure was finally relieved. He had no idea how long he could keep up this charade.

Thankfully, he still had enough wits to speak.

"You won't get away with this. I'll scream! Someone next door will hear."

Garak sat back on his knees, yanking Julian forward by his hair and tilting his head up. He ran a thumb along Julian's lips, dipping it inside just enough to wet it and then pulling it out with a pop.

"I suppose I must find some way to keep your mouth busy…" Garak shucked off his tunic and pants and for a moment, Julian was too shocked to move.

He had never seen a naked Cardassian before. Not even in diagram form. Very little was known about their internal workings and very few had ever seen one naked that lived to tell the tale.

Garak got back on the bed and regained his grip on Julian just in time for him to realize he had been free at all.

"Now," Garak said, moving Julian's head downward. "Let's see how talented you really are."

His mouth hovered over Garak's crotch, surprised to see a lack of cock there. Then, his mouth was forced open as something warm and wet slipped all the way to the back of his throat. Involuntarily, he moaned around it, using his tongue to feel the ridges up the side of it.

As quick as it had come, it was gone and Julian was back on the bed with a thunk, this time his face pressing into the pillow, Garak hovering behind him with a firm hand holding him down by the hips. He was lost in the utter vulnerability of the position for a long while.

When his mind finally caught up to him, he realized Cardassians must have internal genitalia. How interesting.

A blunt, wet fingertip traced the crack of his ass, down towards his hole. Julian yelped and squirmed up the bed at the pressure, but Garak's hold was tight.

"This will all be so much easier if you just submit," Garak said, not quite penetrating him with his finger yet but pushing just on the verge of pleasure in tight little circles.

"Never," Julian spat. Garak just laughed.

"Very well. But, I'll have you know: before the night is over, you _ will _ beg."

"N—  _ Ah!" _ He was cut off by the easy slip of a thick finger dipping into him. It felt much thicker than he'd been expecting. Probably due to the fact that Julian hadn't exactly had much practice in that… area before.

Not that he was a virgin! Julian had been with several women (far fewer than rumors claimed), but he'd never actually done this specific… activity. Probably best to take it somewhat slowly. If the stretch from just one finger was hardly bearable, Julian shuddered at the thought of what else was soon to come.

"G- _ ah _ -Garak," Julian gasped as Garak twisted his finger impossibly deeper. "It's too big. I… I can't…."

"You will," Garak said, hissing as a second finger came to rest just before breaching. "You are very… tight around my fingers, aren't you? When was the last time you were properly opened up?"

Julian writhed as Garak popped a second finger in, overwhelmed by the tight yet firm pressure within him. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

"N-Never."

The fingers within him stilled. Then they disappeared and Julian made a highly unattractive squeak at the loss. Before he could protest further, he was flipped around onto his back, now facing Garak who looked… angry?

"What do you mean, never?"

"I mean never." He was thrown for a moment by the shift, but he quickly regained himself. "What's the matter? Too scared to fuck someone inexperienced? Worried that I might be too tight and you'll come before you can even fit all the way inside? Maybe you really don't know how to handle me. I bet I could walk out that door right now and you couldn't even stop me."

Garak growled, hovering a firm hand just over Julian's pulse point, just shy of a chokehold. Julian nearly came right then.

"I've already stopped you from escaping. And as for this," he shoved two, newly-slick fingers back inside Julian roughly, "by the time I'm finished with you, you'll be screaming for more. Now, some important decisions! I wonder, should I flip you over, bend you down and fuck you from behind? Or perhaps it would be better to watch your eyes go wide when I sink into you for the first time. I'd be able to see the gasp leave your lips as you come on my command."

" _ Fuck, _ Garak," Julian gasped, eyes rolling back into closing as he lost himself in the pleasure of sensation. Garak had wrapped a hand around his cock and was stroking him slowly with each pump of fingers. Julian's hands were crossed above his head, too terrified to move them.

"Beg me," Garak whispered, slipping in another finger and thrusting faster.

" _ Ah _ !" Julian threw his head back, clutching the headboard with his hands. It was all he could do not to give in; to wrap his arms around Garak and pull him close.

"Go on," Garak murmured, stroking Julian in full now, keeping the timing with his thrusts into his hole in sync. "All I want to hear from you is 'yes'. Say it.  _ Say it _ …  _ Julian _ ."

Garak hissed the last past right into his ear. Julian gasped and the growing knot inside of him tightened and released instantly in a burst of spontaneous pleasure. It wracked through him as he came more and more, lost in the swirling sensation of being pulled apart from inside and out. All the while, Garak stroked him and held him, nuzzling his neck with soft nips and licks and whispers of, " _ Good boy _ ."

When Julian finally came down, he found that his arousal had not been fully tempered. Yes, the urgency was lower, but what he really wanted still hadn't happened yet.

"Garak, I…  _ mmm, Elim _ ," Julian groaned as Garak slowly coaxed him back towards hardness. 

At the sound of his own name, Garak growled deeply and pulled back, taking Julian's legs in his hands firmly and throwing them over his shoulders. Leaning forward, his hips came to rest right up against Julian's entrance and he could feel the tip of Garak's cock pressing him just shy of breaching.

Julian grunted, finally moving to wrap his hands around Garak but he was stopped as they were pinned back into place, one of Garak's hands holding him by the wrists.

"What is it, Julian?" His name sounded heavenly on Garak's tongue. "Are you ready to submit to me?"

" _ Elim _ …" Julian whined, shimmying his hips in a desperate attempt to push Garak into him.

"Ah, ah. I need to hear you say it, lovely. Be a good boy and tell me what you want. How can I be sure otherwise?"

Julian opened his eyes and saw the hesitancy in Garak's as they locked gazes. He suddenly understood that no matter how far this game went, however much they both loved it, Garak did need some form of concrete assurance.

Taking a deep breath, Julian breathed, "I want you to fuck me, Elim."

Garak hummed. "A good start. But, where  _ are _ your manners, Julian?"

"Please," Julian whined, the urgency he had lost after coming rapidly returning. "Please, Elim. I'll… I'll do anything you say. Please…. I'm yours to do with as you please. Only yours. Please take me."

Julian's eyes had fallen closed as he spoke but a sharp grip on his jaw prompted them to open again. Garak's normally blue eyes had gone totally black, his scales flushed a dark grey, and his mouth slightly open in a continuous hiss.

"Good boy," Garak repeated. And, maintaining eye contact, Julian felt the tip of Garak's cock pop past his entrance. It filled him up slowly but surely, fitting much tighter than any of the fingers had. The whole time, their eyes stayed locked. It was the most intense experience of Julian's life and he hadn't even been fucked yet.

With a grunt, Garak pressed his full length into Julian, clutching his hips firmly to prevent too much squirming. Even so, Julian couldn't help himself. The pressure was glorious and new and full and  _ Garak _ . He let it consume him until his whole body was wound tight as a vice.

Garak didn't move for a while, presumably letting Julian adjust to the intrusion. After a while, he got impatient and began to cant his hips down, urging Garak to move.

"Please," Julian whispered, wiggling uselessly under Garak's grasp.

"Shh, be patient dear. And stop that fidgeting."

Julian breathed a laugh. "You love it."

For that remark, Garak withdrew the hand holding one of his legs and slammed it around his neck. At the same time, his entire length left Julian empty. But only for a second. Then, he fucked back inside, squeezing the side of Julian's neck to deprive him of the smallest amount of air. 

Julian tried to scream in pleasure at the wonderful sensation of finally being taken properly, but he couldn't draw enough air to get the noise out. 

Garak began fucking him in earnest, starting off with a few firm strokes, then moving on to deep probing thrusts, all the while loosening and tightening his hold on Julian's neck.

"Julian…" Garak moaned. "I wish you could see yourself. All laid out for me. Spread open. So pretty and innocent. I wonder…."

Julian yelped at the pressure of a finger tracing his entrance as Garak continued to thrust. It popped inside for one stroke and then was gone the next instant.

"So eager," Garak murmured, more to himself than Julian. "So responsive… so  _ tight _ ."

"Mmm, Elim," Julian moaned, grateful to have his breath back and missing the choking feeling at the same time. "Harder, please…."

"Harder?" Garak said, tauntingly slowing his movements. "That sounded an awful lot like a demand, didn't it?"

"Please!" Julian said desperately. "I'm sorry,  _ god _ , please fuck me. I need it, Elim, please."

"That's better, I suppose. But I'm afraid I must administer a small punishment for your insolence."

Julian gasped at the whoosh that sounded through the air a split second before Garak's hand made harsh contact with the skin of his ass. The sting was delectable on it's own but Garak's hurried thrusts following it only made it better.

Then, a flash of white exploded everywhere as Garak hit a perfect spot inside of him.

He must have made a concerning noise, for when the room returned to normal, Garak was frozen above him.

"Right there," Julian gasped, "there's a spot right there. Please keep—"

Garak found the spot again easily and his devilish smile widened at Julian's shrieks of delight. From then on, he managed to hit it on every drive of his hips.

"Oh, Julian," Garak whispered. "The secrets your body holds know no bounds. I will learn and devour each and every one of them. You are  _ mine _ ."

Julian found his hands suddenly free and reached up to pull Garak in. They embraced each other gently, a turn from the game but a welcome one nonetheless. Julian moaned in Garak's ear every time their bodies struck together and he peppered sweet kisses along the ridges of his neck.

All the while, Garak growled in his ear, whispering dirty sentiments and sweet nothings until Julian was so close to the edge he was curling his toes.

"Such a good boy for me, Julian," Garak murmured. "I can feel every inch of your body burning… The feeling of… filling you up…. It is overwhelming, my dear. You know how to take me so well."

"Elim, I can't… I'm gonna… please, say I can…."

"Yes, Julian, you've been so good. All mine. My precious boy. I want to feel how you tense around me. I'll fuck you through your orgasm until you can't take it anymore. Be a good boy and obey, Julian." Garak whispered against his neck, " _ Let go." _ and then bit down on Julian's pulse point with all his might.

Julian gasped wordlessly as the combination of Garak's strokes on his cock, the pressure inside of him hitting just the right spot, and the sharp bite on his long, smooth neck all sent him into pure bliss.

He could feel himself tensing around Garak as the other man continued to thrust, groaning and hissing as Julian gripped him tighter and tighter as he came. With a sharp grunt, Garak followed him over the edge and pumped his release into Julian with long, deep pushes.

They swirled in the pleasure together for a long while, enjoying the come down in a glorious mixture of each other, before Garak slowly pulled out. Julian whimpered at the loss, but suddenly Garak had a wet cloth and was wiping both of them down.

All the energy had been drained from Julian. He slipped into a state of peaceful half-sleep, but not before reaching over and pulling Garak against him, holding him in his arms with all his might.

But Garak was tense behind him. After a while, he spoke. "Doctor…. I am very sorry if—"

"Elim," Julian whispered, stroking Garak's arm gently. "I promise you that everything is fine. I'm fine. Better than fine, in fact. We'll talk in the morning, okay? But for now, just hold me. It's okay, I promise."

This seemed to be adequate because Julian felt some of the tension melt from Garak's arms and he snuggled a bit closer.

"Should I even bother asking how you know my first name?" Garak murmured softly into the darkness.

"Probably not," Julian smiled, pulling up Garak's hand to give it a firm kiss. "You'll find out eventually, I'm sure."

"Good to know that there are some secrets between us still."

Julian turned around, placing a firm hand on Garak's cheek and pulling him in for a soft kiss. Their lips met tentatively and the kiss came easier than anything. Julian melted into it until he finally pulled back with the widest smile and was delighted by the look of happiness and shock on Garak's face.

"Don't worry." Julian cuddled back against him, "We have many secrets between us, still. The fun part is finding them out together."

Julian felt Garak relax and large hands began to stroke his back. He slipped into sleep feeling more content and safe than he'd ever felt in his life, knowing that when the morning came, Garak would still be Julian's. And Julian would still be his.

  
  



End file.
